Bacio di Tosca
by Siriela
Summary: -Mérope/Morfin. Lemmon, violencia- La tortura no es suficiente hasta que el verdugo muere. La venganza tiene distintos olores, a Mérope le huele a bosque y tierra mojada.


_Hola!_

_Bueno, aquí les dejo algo completamente nuevo. Un Mérope/Morfin que espero les guste mucho n.n  
**Advertencia:** El fic contiene sexo explícito y escenas fuertes. Así que si acaban de comer les dejo la lectura bajo su responsabilidad xD_

Los personajes y demás no son míos, por supuesto, sólo la idea.

* * *

Este fic va dedicado para **Joanne Distte** por escribir tan bien y lograr inspirarme siempre que leo algo suyo. Eres una diosa de la escritura nena!

* * *

**Bacio di Tosca.**

_Está a salvo_. Al menos el fresco olor que inunda sus sentidos le dice que así es. Ése olor que le recuerda el bosque y a tierra mojada, pero sobretodo, que le recuerda a _él_… la hace sentir a salvo, por primera vez en su vida.

Y es que todo había sido un infierno para ella desde el día en que nació. No sólo asesinó a su madre –o al menos eso le decía Morfin, cada día de su desdichada existencia–, también era una desposeída, una inmunda y deshonrable _squib_. Ella, que tanto había deseado hacer brotar chispas rojas de su varita cuando niña, que había soñado tantas veces con mover un objeto, por más pequeño que éste fuese, sólo con el poder de su mente. Había nacido casi _muggle_.

Mas ahora ése olor tan especial que emana del caldero y la cubre como un manto protector, la hace sonreír como nunca antes lo había echo. Y ahora puede confiar y saber que nadie la golpeará si un plato cae al suelo haciéndose añicos, que puede moverse con libertad en su casa, pero sobretodo que también puede hacer magia, magia que no creía poseer en sus venas, magia que sin duda le dará la felicidad que por tantos años ésta misma le arrebató.

Y Mérope es simplemente feliz mientras mezcla y agrega más ingredientes a la poción, que poco a poco se torna de un color blanco brillante y su olor se intensifica más. Y decide que ya nadie podrá rebajarla a inmundicia, que nadie más le gritará lo torpe que es y que nadie volverá a tocarla a no ser con una delicada caricia; decide que ha llegado el momento de escuchar un _"te quiero"_ y de saber lo que esas simples palabras significan.

Por eso sale de la cocina danzando rumbo al pequeño salón, y gira y gira sin importar el mareo que empieza a sentir y lo extraño que se ve todo a su alrededor. Gira e intenta cantar, más no sabe qué canción puede ser la correcta para una persona que es feliz y libre, así que ríe tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permiten.

Sabe que mañana surgirá un nuevo sol y con él, su nueva vida, sin desdichas ni temores, sin abandonos ni odios, sin rencor y podredumbre, porque la compartirá con _él_; porque él se encargará de borrar con su saliva las lágrimas amargas que brotaron de sus ojos, con sus caricias los golpes y moretones que cubrieron su cuerpo, con sus palabras, las groserías y desprecios que escuchó durante mucho tiempo. Sabe que todo eso está ahora cocinándose en ese caldero viejo y que esa es la entrada a su felicidad.

Sigue riendo y girando, a pesar de que ve todo nublado a su alrededor y que está a punto de caerse.

Sin embargo, la confusión regresa. Todo se torna negro otra vez y el olor a tierra mojada desaparece para ser suplantado por el olor a vomito y suciedad, por un olor penetrante que hacía seis meses no olfateaba.

Se siente mareada y al borde del desmayo, ¿dónde ha quedado su felicidad? Hace rato que sus giros se detuvieron y sin embargo, aún siente como todo se mueve a su alrededor, incluso una figura negra que no estaba ahí cuando su festín empezó, una figura que sin duda es la causante de ese olor nauseabundo.

Abre los ojos y lo único que ve son borrones, retazos de luz entrando por la ventana y la habitación que sigue girando a su alrededor, sin ella. Y de pronto lo ve, en la entrada de la casucha, recargado sobre la pared como si estuviese gravemente herido y faltase poco para que sus piernas se rindieran y lo dejasen caer.

Pero él no cae, al contrario, se repone y camina rápidamente hacía ella, como siempre, acechando.

El olor se ha intensificado ahora que él la sostiene cruelmente de la cabellera y ella mira directo a sus ojos, oscuros y delirantes, enmarcados por una huesuda calavera y una mugrienta mata de cabello grueso.

Él sonríe, con una curvatura de labios que a ella le parece más que perversa. A los oídos de Mérope llega el recuerdo de sus propios gritos pidiendo clemencia.

— _¿Qué haces aquí bailando y riendo? ¿Acaso festejabas nuestros encarcelamientos? ¿Es que no nos echabas de menos, ah? —_tira aún más de sus cabellos, arrancándole así un gemido doloroso. La lengua _pársel _que creyó jamás volver a escuchar,le hace temblar de pies a cabeza. Ella le mira con el pánico sembrado en sus orbes, pero sin contestar; la sorpresa y el horror la han dejado muda.

Desde su posición lo observa olfatear el aire, concentrado en identificar qué es lo que ha impregnado su casa durante su ausencia. De pronto su mirada se detiene en la entrada de la cocina y cuando se gira para mirarla de nuevo con esos ojos demenciales, ella sabe que la ha descubierto y que su sueño de libertad sólo ha durado una noche: — _¿Qué cocinas, mugrosa squib?, ¿qué es lo que huele tan bien?_

Sin querer, Mérope lanza una mirada misericordiosa en dirección a la cocina, donde la poción sigue sobre el fuego, lo misma poción en la que ha vaciado toda una caja de ilusiones y esperanzas; pero ya es demasiado tarde pues Morfin se dirige por fin ahí, embrutecido por el olor que despide el caldero y que sabe no se trata de una sopa caliente.

Mérope va tras él y llega justo a tiempo para recibir una bofetada por parte de su hermano que la tira contra el suelo.

— _¿Qué crees que haces, putilla?, ¿¡qué crees que estás haciendo!?_ —le grita con los ojos bien abiertos y rebosantes de furia. La vuelve a tomar del cabello, casi arrancándoselo del cráneo y acerca su rostro hacía el caldero hirviente, haciéndole sentir un calor intenso en el rostro—. _¿¡Planeabas darle esto a ése muggle inmundo!?_ —Le espeta, escupiéndole el rostro—. _¡Eres la deshonra de esta familia y si nuestro padre estuviera aquí, te molería a palos hasta que no pudieras caminar nunca más! _—la vuelve a tirar contra el suelo y sin darle tiempo a nada, toma el caldero hirviente de las asas dispuesto a arrojar su contenido por la ventana. Mérope, aterrada ante aquello, se levanta ágilmente para echarse encima de su hermano y golpearlo. Mas no funciona, a pesar de su estancia en Azkaban, Morfin sigue siendo más fuerte que su hermana. Y en su desesperación Mérope se engancha a una de sus orejas, haciéndola sangrar e impidiendo así que él derrame el contenido del caldero por la ventana. Al sentir los dientes de Mérope hincados en su oreja y la sangre caer lentamente a través de su cuello, Morfin suelta rudamente el caldero sobre la estufa para quitarse de encima a su hermana.

Se aleja tambaleante de él, sorprendida y angustiada, llevándose las manos a la boca en la cual se encuentran algunas gotas de sangre. No tiene más palabras, ni más actos heroicos para salvarse aunque sea a ella misma. No más, ahora que ha visto sus ojos y ésta vez son algo más que oscuros y reclaman algo más que locura. Sus ojos le han mostrado el castigo predilecto de él y el que ella ruega intercambiar por una buena tunda de su padre, prefiriendo quedar inmóvil por siempre a sufrir el tormento de Morfin.

Pero algo parece brillar en la mente de Mérope, sin saber exactamente qué es… ¿una alerta para que huya antes de que él se reponga del ataque? ¿Un brillo que apareció para consolarla mientras su cuerpo sufre y su mente divaga? ¿Una idea para salir del problema? _¿Una idea para acabar con él…?_

Y como si el pensamiento de matarlo la hubiese hecho aparecer de la nada, Mérope divisa una daga fina y un poco oxidada sobre la mesilla junto a ella; la misma daga con la que corto los ingredientes para la poción.

Estira el brazo lentamente hacia ella, tratando de disimular sin dejar de mirar a Morfin. Tantea un poco sobre la superficie de la mesita, buscando a ciegas el arma. Pero Morfin ya la había visto ahí desde mucho antes que su hermana lo notara, y como buen maniaco, supo de las intenciones de Mérope desde el momento en que ella comenzó a deslizar su mano torpemente hacía la daga. Y haciendo gala de una fuerza y una agilidad mayores a las de Mérope, se lanza sobre ella, acorralándola contra la pared y arrebatándole la daga antes de que pudiera tocarla siquiera.

—_Eso está mal, muy mal, a nuestro padre no le gustaría que me agredieras… ¡al igual que NO LE GUSTARÍA QUE ENAMORARAS A ESE MUGGLE!_ —. Morfin alcanza la daga y con ella apunta al cuello de su hermana, que se deshace en temblores entre el cuerpo de Morfin y la pared—. _¿Me extrañaste? Porque yo sí te extrañe y no sabes cuánto_…_ ¿sabes a qué huele para mi esa poción? _—. Pregunta, echándole el vaho pestilente que sale de su boca sobre su rostro crispado de horror y recorriendo su boca con la punta de la daga. Ella niega rápidamente con la cabeza, en silencio—. _A tu entrepierna mojada. Porque te mojas cuando te lo hago, aunque digas que no te gusta. ¿Te imaginas que soy él, verdad maldita? ¿Acaso crees que él te tocaría así? _—dice mientras con una mano la sujeta fuertemente de sus muñecas que se encuentran justo arriba de su cabeza y con la otra atrapa uno de sus pechos estrujándolo dolorosamente—…_si le das asco, le repugnas…_ —y sin darle tiempo a soltar el sollozo que la atragantaba desde que empezó a sentir su legua recorrer su rostro, sella sus labios con los suyos, en un beso brutal, punzante, que intenta no penetrar sólo su boca con su lengua, sino su alma y su espíritu.

La arrastra, cargando con ella mientras se debate entre sus brazos. Aunque Morfin había palidecido más y su cuerpo parecía demacrado, aún era demasiado fuerte como para que Mérope se opusiera a sus designios.

Al llegar a la destartalada salita, Morfin la lanza sin piedad sobre el sillón destartalado y ella puede sentir los resortes de este encajándosele en la espalda y un pinchazo agudo le recorre la espina dorsal. Mira aterrada hacía arriba, en dirección a su hermano y después mira en dirección a la mesilla de noche apostillada que se encuentra sólo a medio metro de su cabeza. La daga emite un suave destello plateado desde ahí.

Devuelve la vista hacia Morfin y en sus ojos ya no hay más miedo. ¿Cuántas noches no había sufrido el mismo tormento? ¿Cuántas veces fue su cuerpo el que silenció a Morfin, retrasando así el momento en que su padre se enterara de que estaba enamorada de un repugnante muggle? ¿Cuántas veces no apareció por la mañana con moretones nuevos, que a pesar de todo, su padre se asombraba de ver?

Por eso no había miedo. _El miedo se lo llevó el bosque y la tierra mojada lo enterró._

En su mirada no hay más que indiferencia, cruel indiferencia que podría cortar el aire y congelar el corazón.

Y en los ojos de él no hay más que lujuria que no le permiten atisbar esa chispa vengadora en los ojos de su hermana.

Comienza a desnudarse torpemente mientras la mira, ligeramente sorprendido de queella no de muestras de resistencia alguna. Bueno… tal vez al fin se había convencido de que el único que podría tocarla como mujer era él y por fin se había resignado. Si, la resignación era lo mejor que esa sucia squib podía hacer y él le ayudaría a aceptarla hundiéndose entre sus piernas una y otra vez, hasta que aprendiera la lección.

— Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —. Le sonríe mientras se deshace de su última prenda—. Abre las piernas.

YMérope así lo hace_,_ llevándose consigo los bajos de su remendado vestido gris hasta el cuello para que así Morfin tenga acceso a todo su cuerpo —demasiado pequeño, demasiado inmaduro, _demasiado enfermizo_…—.

Él se echa encima de ella y acomodándose entre sus piernas, intenta la primera embestida con una intensidad demasiado fuerte que le arranca un gemido agudo a Mérope. Morfin ríe por lo bajo y comienza con un vaivén sin ritmo definido que pronto se vuelve en un suplicio para su hermana.

Mientras él gime y suda, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella, el cual lame y succiona provocando marcas que durarán ahí varios días, Mérope mira por la ventana, gimiendo de vez en cuando, pues las punzadas que atormentan su vientre cada vez que Morfin entra en ella la desgarran y la hieren profundamente.

Y es cuando ve la luna a través de la ventana, sintiendo los dientes de él apresar uno de sus pezones rosados, cuando por fin su vaivén se vuelve frenético indicando que el final está próximo… es cuando por fin siente el aliento del bosque rozando su rostro y cuando la tierra mojada se amolda entre sus manos tomando la forma de una daga pequeña y oxidada.

Siente la carne de él desgarrarse bajo su peso, lo siente tensarse y está vez no hay semen derrochado, sino una, dos, tres y muchas más puñaladas que lo atraviesan aquí y allá haciendo brotar la sangre.

Y cuando él se crispa y la mira con los ojos desorbitados, completamente sorprendidos y horrorizados, Mérope decide que si va a matar a su hermano tiene que hacerlo con elegancia y de una manera que lo haga sufrir tanto como ella sufrió durante esos años de angustioso dolor en silencio.

Por eso pasa el filo de la daga sobre su cuello, ocasionándole una abertura tal que hasta su rostro llegan gotas de sangre. Y Morfin, más muerto que vivo, intenta alejarse de ella, absolutamente aterrorizado. Cae al suelo, llevándose ambas manos hacia el cuello, en un vano intento de contener la hemorragia.

Mérope se levanta, altiva e impasible. Y Morfin sólo atina a pensar que ella sí es una digna descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, y que bajo ese manto de sumisión se esconde una bruja poderosa y soberbia.

Y eso es lo que es. Mientras Morfin se ahoga en su propia sangre, Mérope puede sentir el impulso de la libertad como algo latente a través de sus venas. Ahora tiene un poder absoluto llamado felicidad.

Por fin él muere, y sus ojos han quedado abiertos, mirando a la nada. Más ella no se los cerrará. No, prefiere que los cuervos se acerquen y los saquen de sus cuencas, para así no verlos nunca más.

Sin dejar de mirar el cadáver con una especie de comprensión y curiosidad inmensas, limpia la daga con los bajos de su sucio vestido. Sonríe satisfecha, porque no sólo ha descubierto que puede hacer magia, sino que ahora sabe que ya nadie podrá hacerle daño pues por fin tiene alguien que la defienda, si, ella misma.

No más gritos, no más golpes, no más palabras que la dobleguen, no más violaciones ni súplicas por clemencia. No más infelicidad.

Y sin dejar de sonreír, piensa en lo bueno que será el mañana, que la vida que le espera estará llena de dichas y amaneceres luminosos en los brazos de la primera persona que la querrá.

Piensa que la felicidad sí existe; tal vez en un simple vaso de agua, en un día de sol ardiente y con unas cuantas gotas de Amortentia.

* * *

_Bueno, eso es todo, a las que lograron llegar hasta aquí, ¡felicidades! xDDD  
Y bueno, por si no lo notaron (que yo creo que si), hay un error tremendo en el fic y es que Sorvolo sigue en Azkaban cuando Morfin regresó, cuando claramente el libro 6 dice todo lo contrario. Ahí dice que Morfin es encarcelado un año por agreder a un muggle y Sorvolo 6 meses creo que por agreder al agente del Ministerio que lo fue a ver...no recuerdo bien. El punto es que para hacer este fic tuve que intercambiar sus salidas para que Morfin pudiese salir antes y pues...hacer lo que hizo xD. _

_Por otro lado se supone que cuando Sorvolo salió Mérope ya se había ido con Tom Ryddle, pero está vez figuremos que se quedó mucho más tiempo y así Morfin la alcanzó (para su mala suerte muahahahaha xDD)_

_En fin, en verdad espero que les haya gustado y no hayan vomitado a la mitad del fic. Y si quieren saber en qué me inspiré para hacer este fic (además de mi enorme odio hacía Morfin) lean el fic de **JoanneDistte, "Pequeña Traidora"** (está en mi perfil, en la sección de autores favoritos)_

_En cuanto al nombre del fic, significa "Beso de Tosca" y se refiere a la ópera de Giacomo Puccini que precisamente se llama "Tosca" y creanme, es bellísima. Y como explicarselas aquí sería demasiado largo les dejo la dirección donde pueden hallar el libreto en español e italiano y también la dirección del acto que me inspiró para hacer esto (un asesinato) bajo el mando de María Callas "La Divina" y Tito Gobbi:_

_Video: http : / www . you tube . com / watch ? v U j w dfd c5 ic0 (sin espacios)_

_Libreto: http : / www . terra . es / personal / ealmagro / tosca / tosca . htm (sin espacios)_

_Sin más, gracias por leerme!  
Besos, Siriela._


End file.
